Moulin Rouge
by mais-la
Summary: Where the nations go to relieve some stress  ;D From Chapter 4 on, mostly smut with different pairings! First one: Germany/Reader/Prussia  Smutty goodness- posted! America/OC smutty goodness posted now too.
1. Intro

[Name] sighed as Juliette did the strings of her corset. She did agree it was a little crazy. The twenty-first century and men still liked women to wear such things! [Name] let out a little bit of an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes.

Juliette peaked her head around the sequins and bones of the garment and asked, "Too tight?" Juliette had been there… almost as long as she had been. Three years. A millennium compared to most girls. It was safe to say that she knew most of the Johns that came in and they knew her down to her 'name'.

[Name] shook her head in return to Juliette, "No. I'm fine. Just… I don't know. Looking forward to tonight, I suppose."

Juliette let ot a throaty laugh in response, "What's so special about tonight?" She asked, in her same deep, husky voice, that accompanied her big bones.

"Nothing but… I'd like to think every night… every John has something special about them." [Name] replied, with a little giggle. At the end of her sentence, she winked at her best friend, earning another hefty laugh from the woman.

"I suppose you're right." She said, once her laughter ended, "Lace me up?"

[Name] grinned, "Of course."


	2. First Client? Or Clients?

[Name] was lounging on her bed, waiting for her boss or the first John of the night to come in. She had to be careful, however. Her outfit was a complicated little piece. Tonight, it consisted of her trademark sequined red corset, black skirt-like bottoms that barely covered her bottom, and sparkly red pumps along with fishnet tights, a garter belt, and a small black top hat that was resting on loosely curled hair.

As she waited, she toyed with the sequins on her corset. It was special, of course. Her boss liked everyone in the bordello to have their own little… thing. Hers was her red corset. No one else was able to wear them. Another girl, Mistress, had a full leather get-up, and Juliet had, well… quite a special little outfit. Everyone's was almost completely different.

Her musing was interrupted by her boss bursting into her room. "Hello~ Tonight you will be visited by Germany…" [Name] smiled, now he was fun. And she knew just how much he needed to let off steam. "And Prussia." [Name]'s eyes went wide. Oh my. "And... after them, you have the rest of the night off~ You know why. Have a good night~!", he called as he exited the room.

She'd have the night off because she'd be sore. Very, very sore. She hoped Juliette would have a bit more of an easier night…


	3. Evening GermanyxReaderxPrussia

All of the 'tools' and 'toys' were laid out and everything was perfectly in place for the brothers' visit. [Name] smiled, partly at her work, partly at her collection (she had the second biggest in the entire place), and partly at her night ahead of her.

A distinct knock hit her door and she leapt to answer it. A knock that strong and curt had to be Germany. She answered the door at once and smiled to the two brothers.

Germany was standing in front, tense, blushing, awkward, as he always was at the beginning of his visits. His brother, Prussia, was standing there, smirking. He stepped past his brother and spoke up, "Are you ready to get an awesome load full of awesome me?" Despite his vocabulary, his confidence was attractive.

"Hello both of you. Please, come in." [Name] offered, stepping aside, letting them enter and closing the door behind them.

"Well, Scarlet, you see… West needs to get laid, and I decided to tag along. I'm sure you've dealt with that before right?" Prussia got right to the point, using her 'stage' name, Scarlet as well.

"I'm no stranger to two men at once nor am I to Germany here." [Name] began, "Perhaps, it's your presence, no offense, that is making him… uneasy at the moment." She turned to Germany who was fidgeting with his hat in his hands, still blushing.

Prussia did his strange little laugh and nodded, "Well, Scar, I think you might just be right!"

[Name] nodded, "How about we start off… like this…" She grabbed something off of her table of toys and led Prussia by the hand to her chaise. Once she sat him down, with her hands on his shoulders, she straddled his hips for a moment. Usually Prussia liked to be the one in charge, but she had something in mind, so he played along for then.

That's when [Name] tied the black silk blindfold around his head and whispered, "Join in when you're ready~"

She dismounted and strode over to Germany, running a hand down his chest she smiled, "That's much better, isn-" She was cut off promptly by his lips slamming down on hers.


	4. Midnight GermanyxReaderxPrussia

Now Germany was getting right to the point, as well. His arms circled her waist and drew her closer to him. Her arms were sandwiched in between their chests. He lifted her easily and set her on the bed which was set up with satin sheets. [Name]'s bed was also quite a few feet wider than most beds, as needed for her line of work.

As Germany began to undo the laces on the back of [Name]'s corset, his brother smirked. The talking stopped, which meant the sex began. But he would bet anything that they were still just taking off clothes. He'd wait until the real fun began to jump in, but in the meantime he began shedding his clothes, piece by piece, except the blindfold. It was sort of… fun, an experiment.

Germany nuzzled his head into her breasts for a moment, still held up so pert by the corset before slipping it off of her form. The hard part was over, now. He slid off and tossed her pumps somewhere in the room before ordering her, "Stand up." He liked the way her breasts bounced freely when she jumped up from the low bed.

Prussia was getting antsy now. He could literally only imagine what was going on now. But he had heard no moans or grunts of pleasure so his hands fisted and he waited in eager anticipation.

[Name] let out her first soft mewl of pleasure as Germany ran his hands from her breasts to her hips, pulling down everything from her garter belt to her skimpy bottoms. She was completely naked now and Germany let out a soft growl at the sight.

Prussia was itching to join in, balling, releasing, and re-balling his bands. But good things came to those who wait, and he wanted his brother to get at least three orders out. One down, two to go.

The blond nation was beginning to feel his stress melt away already. "Undress me." Germany grunted, a little less harshly than the first order. [Name] stepped closer and took hold of the hem of his shirt, attempting to lift it over his head. However, she found without her pumps she didn't have the height enough to get it well enough over his head.

Germany let out an impatient sigh and brought his shirt down in front so he could see her face. "Having trouble?" He asked, accusatively. [Name] nodded guiltily, her eyes downcast. Germany shook his head in disappointment. Prussia smirked from his post. West was sure in character now, anytime would be fine for him to jump in. However, he was lounging nakedly on the chaise and was quite comfortable, so he could wait.

His brother loomed over the woman. "Well then, what do you say?" Germany barked at [Name] who flinched in response. Her eyes seemed to be even more downcast and her expression more pitiful.

"P-please help." [Name] beseeched, her eyes still trained on the floor.

His hand gripped her chin so that she had to look at him. " 'Please help', what?" He asked, loudly. If she couldn't think of the correct response… he'd have quite a punishment for her, as he was eying the 'toy' table. As she saw the path of his eyes, her own grew wide and her mind finally snapped to the response.

"Please help, _herrchen_." [Name] rectified. Germany smirked and gave a single, sharp nod and removed his own shirt. He then glanced down expectantly at his pants, which harbored an obvious bulge.

[Name] moved quickly to her knees in front of him and began to undo the belt buckle. As she was removing his pants, Prussia decided it was about time to jump in. He removed the blindfold, he couldn't take not being able to see any of this anymore. Ah, she was working on West's pants, and she was naked. Awesome.

Prussia strode over casually and crossed his arms, "So she's nice and obedient, eh, bruder?" Germany nodded his head once, much too focused on who was in front of him to truly answer. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, grabbed a handful of [Name]'s hair and jerked her up sharply, a quiet cry quickly escaping her lips and both brothers smirked in enjoyment.

Prussia moved up behind her and seized her wrists, tying what had been his blindfold around them, securely. "Get on the bed, _haustier_." He ordered her. The awesome him was leading the show for now. He was the older brother, after all.

He pointed to the spot at the headboard, "Sit back and relax, bruder, I got this." Germany swallowed a bit nervously. His brother could be… unpredictable. However, he did what Prussia said.

A hand went to Prussia's hip as he directed the scene in front of him, "Well, _haustier_, suck." He ordered her. [Name] nodded enthusiastically and brought her head down to Germany's waiting dick. Mentally, she was worried. Germany's dick was large, and she could only hope she had the strength to keep from falling over.

Prussia smirked as West's head rolled back in pleasure. Was he not the most awesome older brother ever? Well, he wasn't going to let West have _all _the fun. While the obedient little _frau _was sucking away at his brother, Prussia positioned himself behind her, gripping her hips and beginning to slam into [Name].

The moans from [Name] were resonating around Germany's manhood, as well as small squeaks of panic. Germany was twice as pleased. The moans from his brother fucking her felt amazing and the panic in her eyes was like an aphrodisiac. Seeing as her hands were tied behind her back, she was unable to keep herself balanced well. Along with Prussia thrusting into her, also keeping her off-balance. Unfortunately for her, Germany's dick was too large to take all the way into her mouth without deep throating.

With a final thrust, Prussia came inside of [Name], letting out a loud groan. A few moments later, he stood from the bed, his eyes back on the two again. "You _still_ haven't lost balance yet?" He snickered again and stepped forward, grabbing a handful of her hair. He pushed down her head, ignoring her muffled squeak of panic and Germany moaned again.

"Well, bruder?" Prussia began, "You're giving her too much freedom." He crossed his arms in waiting for his little brother to take more command.

Germany's hand shot out to grab [Name]'s head and push her down like her brother did, [Name] letting out a panicked noise again, as well. His moans got louder and her panicked sounds increased, the vibrations and the panic bringing him close to the edge, his hand gripped tightly in her hair, his face contorted in pleasure. Prussia brought down his hand swiftly onto the poor girl's ass and she moaned loudly, forcing Germany over the edge, his seed spilling out into [Name]'s mouth.

After a few minutes of rest, the next game began.


	5. Evening OCxAmerica

**A/N: Okay~ This one is America/OC and actually has PLOT (whaaat?). Still just as kinky~ Enjoy, my lovelies~ **

Juliette hummed quietly to herself, the smell of baking was wafting throughout her room and attached kitchenette. This was always the beginning of her little nightly ritual~

Tonight, for the menu, was devil's food cake, vanilla frosting, some mini-cinnamon rolls, and chocolate pudding to top it all off. Delicious~

She'd even gotten used to baking in her uncomfortable attire; her corset and bottoms one piece with a white apron over it and her platforms with little cupcakes on them.

A whimsical knock at the door was followed by her boss entering the room, all smiles, as usual. "Good evening~ Tonight, you'll have two guests. Firstly America would like to stop by and see you!" Juliette grinned and nodded as her boss left. She had made the right things then.

She'd never tell, but America was secretly her favorite client. He was cute and fun! However, she had to keep these things to herself. God forbid one of the other girls figured it out! She would never see him again. The reason why this brothel even existed was because Nations _could_ get human women pregnant. And when that happened… A new Nation was born.

The bosses of the nations knew this, and wanted to prevent it from now on. The land was fine split up as it is. The last thing they needed was more countries being born. Each of the girls here was assured to not get pregnant, either taking the Pill on a strict regimen or like Juliette, infertile. She sighed again and took the cake out of the oven. It was the last thing that needed to be set out to cool off.

The door swung open and in, strolled a very happy looking America. She turned around as he put his arms to her waist and picked her up. "Hey there!" He greeted her enthusiastically.

Juliette giggled, "Hi!" She greeted him, but it fell on deaf ears. He had already maneuvered around her to eye the kitchen.

"It smells amazing!" He remarked, ogling the baked goods. "Cinnamon rolls, cake, pudding!" He nearly squealed at the last word before standing back and placing his hands square on his hips. "Food fit for a hero!"

Juliette grinned, "I'll make you a plate.", and set to doing just so as America sat down at a small table she had in the corner.

Once America had sampled each of the deserts, he nodded exuberantly and stood from the table. "Come here, Julie~" He told her, opening his arms. Juliette stood from the other side of the table and rushed into his arms.

He kissed her softly for a moment before pulling back and grabbing something off of the table, grinning devilishly. As soon as the substance touched her skin she knew what it was. The chocolate pudding.

America poured it onto her breasts, looking thrilled before he set down the container and went straight to slurping and licking the delicious sweet off of her. Juliette sighed as she felt the sensations of his tongue bring delicious heat to the surface of her body. His hand grasped hers and he looked up from his desert to gaze into her eyes as he dipped her finger in some of the remaining pudding and slowly sucked it off, making her shiver.

Once he finished with the pudding he went to work at removing her clothes, the one piece lingerie quickly finding itself on the ground. He grabbed another plate and loaded it up, holding it in one hand and pushing Juliette back onto the bed with the other. He skillfully straddled her hips while holding the plate steady before setting it down on the bed. He made sure to set his glasses on the side table and tossed off his bomber jacket. His shirt joined his jacket shortly after and he shrugged, "Wouldn't want to get any of my clothes messy, right?"

America nuzzled Juliette's soft skin and then reached over for the cake. He crumbled it in his fist, letting the crumbs drop up and down her body. She shivered in anticipation of his mouth on her body once more. God, his tongue was heavenly! He dragged it up and down her stomach and over and around her breasts. He chuckled happily and grabbed two cinnamon rolls, placing them on her breasts, proceeding to devour one after the other.

His teeth nipped her and his tongue dragged over her sensitive peaks making her moan and arch her back. America slipped a hand into the small of her back and brought her body close to his as he kissed her again. Juliette was pleasantly able to taste all of the flavors of her baked goods. She'd done good~

A hand dipped between her thighs, surprising her and making her jump slightly. It gave her a firm stroke and then America brought his hand back into her line of sight. Smirking, he said, "The best sweet of all" before following his previous actions, dragging his fingers across her breasts and lapping up the moisture.

That same hand dipped into the chocolate pudding and grabbed a few leftover crumbs of the devil's food cake and smeared the mixture from Juliette's bellybutton down to right above her womanhood. America couldn't resist lightly grabbing her clit to smear a little bit of the pudding on it. Juliette shuddered at the coldness of it all and felt her nipples grow pert again.

Before beginning to lick up the delicious mess that he had made he brought his hand to her lips to clean it of the rest of the pudding, which she went to eagerly, sucking and licking it off of his fingers. He groaned huskily, incredibly turned on at that sight.

Once his fingers were all cleaned off he returned to the task at hand. Well, at tongue. His tongue swirled around her bellybutton once before proceeding to lap up everything in his path, heading downward. The tension grew in Juliette's center and she shuddered in want as his glorious mouth grew closer and closer.

Her breathing grew a bit more unsteady as his tongue finally hit home. She let her head roll back, as it had been propped up with her watching him. America set at this the same way he did everything, very enthusiastically. Juliette moaned again as she felt her climax grow closer.

He latched his lips onto her bud and sucked roughly. "A-AMERICA!" She cried out as she came.

Juliette was still panting from her climax as he shimmied up her body, going back to kissing and nipping her neck. He moved up further, one hand playing with her breast as he whispered in her ear, "Alfred." When she gave him a half-confused, half-pleasured look, he clarified. "My name's Alfred." She marked it in her head and nodded. Pleased, at he went back to pleasuring her.

Before she knew what had happened, he was on his back giving her that inviting smirk and crooking a finger at her. She smiled in return and mounted him, his hands flying to grasp her hips, bucking into her as a signal to go.

His hips bucked into hers as she slid herself up and down his length. Her hands trailed up to play with her breasts as one of his fingers flicked delicately at her clit in rhythm with their thrusts. Juliette moaned and Alfred increased his tempo. Even though he was on the bottom, he was directing the impressively fast pace.

Moans continued to flow from both of their mouths until Juliette threw her head back and moaned, "Alfred…!" As her wet heat clenched around him, he let out a loud, long moan, signaling his own release.

Juliette dismounted and fell to the bed next to him. She wanted to sleep, in his arms like that, but she knew she had another client on the way.


End file.
